


David and the Crystal Gems in... Human Class

by jbhughes54enwiler



Series: David and the Crystal Gems [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: David teaches Gems in Little Homeschool about humans.  However, when an old face shows up that causes trouble for the class, it's up to David and his friends to save the day!NOTE: Timeline-wise, this story takes place soon after David's Room, which is Part 1 of the series this work is in.  If you want to read the series chronologically, ignore the series part number for this work and read this one after David's Room.
Series: David and the Crystal Gems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	David and the Crystal Gems in... Human Class

David and the Crystal Gems in... Human Class

Greg: Hey, David, could you help me over here?

David is working at the car wash with Greg. Despite the low-class type of work David is tasked with, Greg pays him quite well. It had been a week since his room at the temple had been completed, and he had settled in quite nicely. 

His favorite part of the room was the bed. Despite being a person who never sleeps, Bismuth had surprisingly been able to create the perfect sleeping machine, so soft that he had trouble getting out of it in the morning. His first night in that bed was so heavenly, he actually had a good dream for once instead of his usual doom-and-gloom nightmares. He dreamed that his mother was alive, and he and her were having a blast at Funland together with Rose and Pearl. He feels light and buoyant inside just thinking about it.

Greg: Hello, David? I kinda need your help.

David: Oh, right, sorry! (Rushes over to Greg, who is struggling with a new pipe)

Yesterday, a pipe had burst, causing no serious damage but also drastically reducing the water pressure in the sprayers to the point where the car wash could no longer operate. Greg had to rush-order a new pipe. "Next-day delivery. Don't know what I'd do without it." Greg had said as he was ordering from the supply website.

David: (Attempts to help Greg lift the large pipe) Urrgh, this thing's heavy!

Greg: I really wish we had a Gem helping us right now, but they're all busy. Just hang in there, buddy!

Somehow, by tapping into hidden power reserves the two of them didn't know they had, Greg and David managed to get the pipe into place on the wall.

Greg: (Wiping sweat off his brow) Whew, we did it. Great job, David.

David: (Out of breath) Thanks...

Greg: So, what's next on your agenda for today?

David: I have a promise to fulfill. I'm going to be a teacher at Steven's Little Homeschool, teaching the Gems about humans.

Greg: Sounds cool. I bet the Gems will love you.

David: They kinda already know who I am, or at least some of them do. Anyway, anything else you want me to do for you?

Greg: Nope! You're a free man! You should probably get showered up for your big day. You're all sweaty from working so hard.

David: (Smells his armpits) Euugh, you're right. I better go wash myself. See you around, Greg!

Greg: See you later!

David walked through the streets of Beach City towards the temple. He arrives there and finds Amethyst eating pizza on the couch.

Amethyst: Yo.

David: Hi, Amethyst.

Amethyst: Ready to go teach it up?

David: Yeah.

Amethyst: You nervous?

David: Yeah, kinda.

Amethyst: Well, don't be! You're gonna do great! Garnet told me so!

David: OK, I didn't need the spoilers, but thanks for the pep talk. I'm going to go shower.

One shower later...

David is fresh and clean, ready to take on the day.

Amethyst: Looking good, kid!

Enter Steven.

Steven: Hey, David! Do you want me to drive you to Little Homeschool, or are you going to warp there?

David: It'd probably be better if we went together. I'll ride with you.

Steven: Cool. It's about an hour until we have to leave. Wanna grab something to eat?

David makes a sandwich and eats it. Then he wastes some time on his phone until it's time to go. David and Steven get into the Dondai and ride out to Little Homeworld.

David: Hey... Steven?

Steven: What's up?

David: Were any of the Gems in the current class... Participants in the Gem War on the Homeworld side?

Steven: ...I know what you're thinking. Don't think things like that, OK? Yeah, a couple Gems in my class were in the Gem War fighting for Homeworld. But they've changed. Why else would they even be attending this class if they didn't want to live on Earth in peace with humanity?

David: Hmm... OK, I guess you're right.

Steven pulls up to the parking lot in front of Little Homeworld. The two of them get out.

A few minutes later...

Steven addresses a class of Gems, numbering about 15. They are in an indoor human-style classroom, consisting of a teacher's desk facing numerous smaller student desks, though some of the desks were larger to accommodate bulkier Gems like Quartzes and Jaspers. David waits just outside the door. 

Steven: OK, class. Today we have a new helper.

Jade: Ooh, who is it?

Steven: (Motions for David to enter) I'd like you all to meet David Heatherson.

All Gems: Hi, David!

David: (Blushing, having some serious stage fright)

Calcite: (Whispering to Jade) Aww, he's blushing. 

Jade: (Whispering back) How cute!

Steven: Introduce yourself, David.

David: (Visibly nervous) H-hi, Gems... I'm David Heatherson, a-and I guess I'm going to teach you guys about humans...?

Calcite: Nice to see you again, David! How's your new home?

David: I-it's nice.

Steven: As some of you know, David isn't like other humans, most of whom have never even heard of Gems before. David's from a parallel Earth, where his species was taken over by the Diamonds. He wasn't treated very well by the Gems there, so please be gentle with him. Anyway, I'm excited for him to show you guys how awesome humans are!

Steven looks at David, who is trembling slightly, and gives him a thumbs-up.

Steven: (Whispering to David) It's okay, David. You're doing great. I gotta go teach my class. I'll check up on you in a bit.

Steven leaves the classroom, leaving a slightly more psyched-up David behind to teach his class. He swallows, and begins to speak the lesson introduction he had practiced earlier.

David: I'm David Heatherson, a male human of twenty-one years. That's generally considered close to physical maturity for a human, by the way. As an organic life-form, I do things a little differently than Gems. To survive, I have to do things like suck oxygen into my body and consume organic matter as well as water to power my body. Any questions?

An Agate raises her hand.

David: Yes?

Agate: What exactly did we do to you in your version of Earth?

David: (Goes pale) L-let's not focus on my past. I'm here to teach you guys about my species, not... Tell you how I was treated by Gems in another dimension.

Another Gem, this time a Jasper, raises her hand.

David: Hello, Jasper. What question do you have for me?

Bruneau Japser: It's Bruneau Jasper, actually.

David: Right, sorry. What's your question?

Bruneau Jasper: How do you humans come to terms with your impending mortality?

David is completely taken aback by this question.

David: We... Generally try not to think about it too much. If anything, it spurs us to live in the moment, to make each second count.

David continues teaching, showing the Gems some basic diagrams of human anatomy Steven had prepared for him. Many of the Gems seemed to be particularly interested in the nervous system.

Bruneau Jasper: Wait, so you don't even know how exactly your brains work?

David: There's many things we don't know about our own bodies. But we're always learning. We're a young species, but we're progressing fast. Give us a few centuries and we'll be a spacefaring race just like you guys.

Calcite: Have you been to space?

David: I warped to Homeworld once, with Steven. I--

The classroom door opens.

David: Hey, Steven, I-- (Turns to look at who entered the room) I... I...

Standing in the doorway was Jasper, THE Jasper. The mood of the classroom instantly becomes very tense. Especially tense was David, who at that point had powerful visions of his old Earth's Jasper and the central role she had in almost every bad thing that had ever happened to him.

Jasper: Am I interrupting something, runts?

David, with shaking hands, turns on his phone in his pocket, opens the email app using nothing but muscle memory, and sent Steven a blank message; a code between David and the rest of the Crystal Gems that translates to "I'm in serious, life-threatening trouble, come help me NOW." David now knows that no matter how busy Steven is, he will drop everything and come to his aid.

Jasper: You're letting a HUMAN teach you? How low has our species gone? (Directly approaches David, whose heart drops into his stomach) Hey there, little guy. I've heard all about you. You're that puny creature who's from a parallel universe. Tell me, human. Who am I in your own world?

Those words set off something inside David. A catalyst that began to convert David's fear into anger. It shows on his face.

Jasper: I can see I've hit something. I'll ask again. WHO exactly AM I in YOUR universe??

David: (The floodgates have opened, his face flustered and red) WHO are YOU, you ask?? Oh, let's see, you led a genocidal MASSACRE against my planet, slaughtered BILLIONS of my people, INCLUDING MY MOTHER, you nearly bashed my skull in with that STUPID helmet of yours, and THEN... You threw me in a cage for a year with nothing but a homicidal PERIDOT for company!!!

All the Gems in the room are dumbstruck, especially Calcite, who had never seen this side of David before. Jasper, on the other hand, looks smugly at David, who immediately reverts back to fear, and steps back. Jasper slowly steps toward David.

Calcite: Leave him alone, Jasper!

Jasper gives a single glare to Calcite and she shrinks back into her seat. Jasper continues her approach. David is cornered. He desperately calculates a plan to survive.

Jasper: What's wrong, human? Where's all that bravado you just threw at me?

Jasper reaches David, and she grabs David by his neck and lifts him off the ground, as the entire classroom gasped. David struggles in her grip, which tightens, causing David to begin to lose oxygen.

Steven: HEY!!

Jasper turns around, still holding a choking David. The sight of his friend struggling caused Steven's rage to build, and suddenly, Steven began to glow pink, causing David and the classroom Gems to react with shock.

Steven: DROP HIM. NOW!

Jasper: Or WHAT, runt? You can't attack me without hurting your little pet. I'll be holding on to this guy for now.

Steven realizes she's right, and he calms down a little.

Steven: What do you WANT, Jasper? You don't just show up at MY school and attack my teachers!

Jasper: What do I want? I want to fight! I want the puny Earthlings to fear me! And I'll start with this pathetic human right here!

David is rapidly beginning to lose consciousness. But within him something was stirring, a fire, a fighting spirit, born from the depths of his being. He looks for a way out; ANY way out. And then he finds one. His face twisted with determination and rage, he swipes his arm up to Jasper's face and forcefully grips Jasper's gem. Jasper's smugness quickly is swapped with dumbstruck fear, but then turns to anger.

Jasper: Don't you DAR--

With all his strength, David pulls on Jasper's gem. The gem doesn't completely rip out, but it does cause Jasper's form to malfunction enough that David phases through Jasper's hand and falls to the ground. Gasping for air, he gets up and runs to Steven's side. The Gems in the classroom are now huddled in the back of the room.

Jasper: (Now recovered from her near-poof experience) GAAHH, you little SHIT!! I'll crush you!!

David and Steven high-five and in that instant they fuse into Daven.

Jasper: FUSING isn't going to SAVE you!!

A flash of light from the back of the room draws the attention of both Daven and Jasper.

Jadeite: (Calcite+Jade) I beg to differ. (Summons a flail)

Agate Jasper: (Agate+Bruneau Jasper) Yeah, get out of here! (Produces a club)

Daven: Let's take this fight outside.

Daven rushes Jasper and crashes her through the window into the plaza. The two other fusions followed. Jasper summons her helmet and charges Daven, who creates a shield just in time, though the impact caused Daven to be forced backwards several feet.

Deep inside the fusion, David admonishes himself for not bringing his sword with him. Steven reassures him that there wouldn't have been any reason to bring it with him unless he knew this was going to happen. David then remarks that Garnet could have told him that she predicted Jasper was going to show up.

Daven: Wait a minute, that's it!

Daven begins to run at his signature high speed, clocking in at over 30 miles an hour, with Jasper unable to keep up. While running, he pulls David's phone out of his pocket and dials Garnet.

Daven: Hey, Garnet? I kinda--

Garnet: I'm on my way. (Hangs up)

Jasper: Stop running from me!

Daven: Fat chance!

Just then, Jadeite attacks Jasper with her flail. Jasper doesn't even flinch, and she slaps Jadeite with enough force to send her flying.

Jadeite: (From a bush where she landed) I'm okay!

And then, enter Garnet. Without speaking, she strikes Jasper from behind, knocking her forward a few steps. Jasper turns around to face her nemesis.

Garnet: Guess who's back?

Jasper: YOU!!

Daven: Garnet's totally stronger than you! (Garnet winks)

Jasper: GRAAAHHH!! (Savagely attacks Garnet)

Daven starts supporting Garnet by rapidly throwing shields at Jasper. But then Jasper catches a shield and throws it back at Daven. He quickly dodges the flying disc. Then Jasper finds a weakness in Garnet's defense and headbutts Garnet, staggering her and cracking her visor. Jasper continues to strike the now-vulnerable fusion.

Daven: No!!

David's side of Daven is scared. Steven's, on the other hand, fills with anger, and determination. His gem begins to glow, and soon, Daven is alight with pink energy.

Daven: LEAVE HER ALONE!!

Daven launches himself at Jasper with terrifying speed, crashing into her with enough force to knock her over. He begins to punch Jasper, but soon, with Steven's Pink Mode activated, his punches begin to fly faster and faster until his fists were a blur, causing David to remark to himself inside the fusion that their attacks were just like a scene in an anime he watched as a teenager.

Abruptly, Jasper poofs. The class cheers in the background. Daven unfuses and both Steven and David are panting.

Garnet: Are you two okay?

Steven: I'm fine.

David: ...... (Is feeling his neck with his hand. A dark bruise is forming on it.)

Steven: David, your neck... Hold on, I'll fix it. (Spits on his hand and heals David) All better?

David: I think so. But what are we going to do about Jasper? Is she going to keep showing up at class to beat us up? I can't possibly teach if that's going to keep happening.

Steven: (Crouches down and bubbles Jasper's gem) I don't know. I don't want to trap her in the temple. But you're right. If she stays free, she's going to keep attacking people. I'll take her to the temple for now, and leave her bubbled there for a little bit while I figure out what to do with her. (Warps the bubble to the burning room) Guys? Class dismissed. (Jadeite and Agate Jasper defuse)

Two days later...

David: So, in conclusion, interacting with humans is easy. We're usually quick to get along with people, and we love to have fun, so if you want to talk to one of us, just talk!

Jasper walks into the room. Unlike last time, Jasper has a calmer, slightly confused look on her face.

David: HOLY SH-- (Draws his sword)

Steven: (Coming out from behind Jasper) Hold up, David. Don't attack her.

David: Are you KIDDING!? She almost KILLED me the other day!

Steven: It's fine, David. She just has something to say to you. Put your sword away.

David hesitates, but then he complies, sheathing his blade on his back. Jasper approaches David, who backs up in pace with her, trusting her not one bit.

Jasper: Hello, human--

Steven: Use his name.

Jasper: Hello, DAVID. I apologize for attacking you earlier. I hope you can forgive me. (Obviously a scripted statement)

David: (Is unsure how to respond)

Jasper: Well? Do you forgive me?

David: Steven, what kind of play is this? How did you manage to convince her to do this?

Steven: Yellow Diamond and me had a good talk with her. (Jasper shudders)

David: Ummm... OK, Jasper, I forgive you.

Steven: Great! Jasper, you're free to go. (Exit Jasper)

David: Anyway, I think class went well.

Steven: That's great! Anyway, if you're all finished, there's something I want to show you.

David: OK, lead the way. (To the Gems) Class dismissed! (The Gems filter out of the room)

-At Spacetries-

Steven: Okay, David, you can look now!

David opens his eyes and sees before him a pastry on a plate, more specifically, a blackened (With food coloring) crepe filled with strawberry filling.

David: ...What exactly am I looking at, Steven?

Steven: It's the Escrepe from a Dark World! Lars came back from space for a visit and was so interested in your story, he made a limited-time special based on your world!

David: I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to react to this... Why would Lars be so... Interested in me he'd make a special food for me? I'm not that unique.

Lars: (Emerging from the back room of the bakery) That’s not true! It's not every day someone shows up from a parallel dimension. So you're David, huh? How's things?

David: Things are... Good.

Lars: Go ahead and try the crepe. I hope you like it!

David grabs a fork and bites into a piece of the crepe. Its overwhelming strawberry flavor captivates David, though the imagery of the crepe causes David to become a bit turned off, since the gray-black color of the crepe's shell reminded him a bit too much of the ashes of his hometown, which then makes David compare the strawberry filling with the quarts of blood he shed in that world.

Lars: How is it?

David: (Not daring to hurt Lars' feelings by remarking about the color of the crepe) It's delicious! Thanks for thinking of me, Lars!

Lars: No problem, David! But why the long face while you were chewing on it? Was something bothering you?

David: (Decides to lie about his true thoughts) It's just that... Steven turned you pink because you died on Homeworld. I almost died too... And if Rose Quartz had been just a few seconds later to healing me... I could very well have ended up like you as well. Not that it's a bad thing that you're pink.

Lars: I guess we have that in common, then. I died, you came close to dying... But that's not what's bothering you, is it? It's the colors I used in the crepe; they remind you too much of your past life.

David: ...Don't get me wrong, it really does taste wonderful.

Lars: If that's what matters to you, then that's fine. Anyway, I gotta bake some orders. I'll see you around, okay?

David and Steven: Bye, Lars!

David wrapped up the crepe to take with him, and he left with Steven to go home. 

In his hut, he pulls out a book in the Gem language, which Peridot had given him the ability to read by writing a special app that uses the camera on his phone to convert the Gem glyphs to human letters in real time. He opens the book to a page showing a picture of a Quartz fighting a hologram in a stadium. He holds his phone up to the photo's caption.

GEM SOLDIER'S TRIAL- THE RITE OF PASSAGE FOR THOSE ASPIRING TO SERVE AND PROTECT GEMKIND AND THE DIAMONDS.

David: Weak and puny, huh? Jasper wants to think of me that way? Well I'll do something that'll show her what we humans are really capable of. I'm going to get stronger. I'm not going to let anyone hurt me ever again!

\--One year later--

A Gem hologram screen flickers in the darkness of Jasper's cave. Huddled in front of it was Jasper herself. The viewpoint shifts to show what's on the screen. The Gem television shows a live feed of the Gem Soldier's Trial, central to which was David fighting like never before against a variety of holographic Gems. 

Minutes later, the match comes to a close when David, in a literally shocking move, defeats a holo-fusion more than three times his size by causing the fusion to run into a panel of exposed wires. Seeing such an unorthodox move, even Jasper's eyes widen in surprise.

Jasper: Well I'll be cracked. Maybe Rose was right about humans. They're a little stronger than they look. (Realizes what she's saying) Who am I kidding, they'll never be as strong as me! (Shuts off the hologram) Still though... Maybe I should pay the hu--... David a visit. He may be a worthless organic, but he still proved he's capable of something. Heh, maybe I’ll even fight him just to prove I'm still better than him! The little boy won't know what hit him! (Laughs, her chuckling echoing throughout the cave) David Heatherson, my unequal rival, you will COWER beneath me! (Laughs harder)

EPISODE END


End file.
